1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to personal-audio listening devices, and more specifically to assemblies wherein earphones are mounted on eyeglasses.
2. Description of the Related Art
The miniaturization of audio signal producing devices such as radio, cassette and compact disc players has permitted users to transport these devices easily and comfortably during physical and recreational activity.
Audio devices with speakers integrated into the chassis of the apparatus generating the sound are in common use. Examples include small radios and the like, without earphones. One disadvantage of the chassis-integrated speaker is that the sound can be heard by persons other than the user, potentially disturbing such persons, and therefore limiting the usefulness of such audio players under certain conditions.
Another disadvantage of devices with chassis-mounted speakers is that the quality of the sound reaching the ears of the user can be diminished by ambient noise or wind. Consequently, for personal use, to avoid noise or wind, such devices must be held close to the ear with the hand of the user, thereby limiting the use of the hand in physical or recreational activity.
Earphone headsets for use with many different types of audio equipment are also well known. Typically such headsets include a pair of earphone speaker assemblies, one attached to either end of a flexible, generally U-shaped metal or plastic headband strip. The headset apparatus is placed on the user""s head to allow the speakers to be positioned over each ear. The U-shaped headband is commonly resilient, so as to keep the speakers properly positioned over the external ears of the user. Headsets of this type are illustrated by the patents issued to Kamimura U.S. Pat. No. 4,409,442 and MacDonald U.S. Pat. No. 5,117,465.
These types of headsets have the disadvantage of becoming uncomfortable to some wearers after prolonged use. Due to the resiliency of the headband, pressure is exerted on the external ears or temples of the user by the headset causing discomfort. Such discomfort may be accentuated when the headset is used simultaneously with eyeglasses, sunglasses, hats, goggles, helmets and other head-mounted gear. In many cases, awkwardness, discomfort and inconvenience cause the user to choose between the headset and the other item, as both cannot be used at the same time.
In addition, such headsets are not suitable for use during some recreational or physical activities as the sets can easily dislodge from the head of the user during these activities. Once dislodged, the headset may distract the user from the sporting or recreational activity, potentially causing a dangerous situation to the user or other participants in the activity. Such distractions may be compounded for the user who wears eyeglasses, if the eyeglasses are dislodged by, and along with, the headset.
Further, such headsets often become tangled in the hair of users with long hairstyles. Other users prefer not to have their hairstyles disturbed by the headband.
Other speaker assemblies in the art utilize the temple pieces of a pair of eyeglasses to support and position the earphone speakers. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,874,230 to Carlson integrates speakers into the distal ends of the temple pieces of a pair of eyeglasses. However, in Carlson, the speakers are positioned behind the external ear of the wearer, which would reduce their efficiency significantly.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,588,384 to Negley describes a combination earphone/microphone headset including a large junction block that is attached to one eyeglass temple piece by a clip. Only one earphone is provided in the Negley invention. Negley""s junction block would interfere with other head-mounted apparatus such as hats, helmets and the like, and could tangle in the hair of a long-haired user.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,164,987 to Raven utilizes a pair of fiber envelopes containing speakers that are suspended from the respective temple pieces of a pair of eyeglasses. The envelopes in the Raven invention have the disadvantage of potentially obscuring the peripheral vision of some users. Further, Ravens devices are large and obvious, and likely to draw attention to the face of the user. In addition, the size and flexibility of Raven""s envelopes would appear to allow the speakers to swing or flap from side to side during certain physical or recreational activities such as motorcycle riding or skiing. Windy conditions may also produce such flapping. This would not only be distracting, it would interfere greatly with the volume, quality and consistency of the sound reaching the user""s ears.
Other headphones known in the art utilize the elastic securing strap of a visor or goggles to secure and position the speaker assembly over the ear of the user. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,538,034 to French, the strap from a visor, goggles or other headgear is used to secure the earphone assembly in close proximity to the ears. The invention in French has the obvious disadvantage of requiring that the user wear a visor or goggles before the earphone speaker assembly can be utilized. In addition, the speaker assemblies must be adjusted every time the visor or goggles are adjusted or removed.
Earphones sold as Extreme Sport Ear Phones in the Peak Ski and Sport catalog, Holiday, 1997, include individual, bendable structures which wrap around the ear and support the earphones. Although these likely keep the earphones fast to the ear during vigorous activity, they would interfere with the temple portions of eyeglasses and sunglasses.
Yet another type of personal earphone assembly in common use includes no structural mounting components at all. These earphones employ very small, padded speaker portions of the type commonly referred to as xe2x80x9cbuds,xe2x80x9d which simply lodge in the outer ear canal of the user. In stereo personal earphone assemblies employing pairs of bud-type speakers, a thin, very flexible, coated, double-strand wire runs from each bud speaker to a plug adapted to mate with a stereo jack. The wires from the two buds are usually affixed together over most of their length, from the jack plug to a point a short distance from the ends attached to the buds. There, they diverge in a Y-shaped configuration, the single wire leads being long enough to permit the buds to be placed in the ears. However, these single and double wire leads tend to flop around loosely, and are therefore very prone to getting snagged in the course of any physical activity, causing the buds to be dislodged from the ears. This is exacerbated in some constructions because, with long use, the paired wires tend to separate such that the single leads become longer and longer, creating a greater snag risk.
Thus, it appears that a need exists for a personal earphone assembly which is able to be mated securely with the ears for optimum sound quality during vigorous physical activity. But, such earphones should not interfere with glasses, hats, helmets, or goggles, and should not require goggles or a visor for support. Neither should such personal earphones be prone to getting snagged and drawn away from the user""s ears during physical activity. Further, such earphones should not include components which annoy or distract the user, impair the user""s vision, or draw undue attention to the user. Yet further, the earphones should not disturb a user""s hairstyle, or tangle in the hair of a long-haired user.
The personal earphone assembly of the present invention is adapted to overcome the above-noted shortcomings and to fulfill the stated needs. It comprises a flexible, elongate tube with central lumen and opposed, open ends. At least one earphone is disposed at one of the tube""s open ends. A wire, the distal end of which is connected to the earphone, passes into the tube""s open end, through its lumen, and out through a lateral aperture. The proximal end of the wire includes means for connection to a signal source. The tube includes a lateral slit adjacent the open end with the earphone, the slit being dimensioned to receive the temple end of a pair of eyeglasses.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a personal earphone assembly which is convenient and comfortable to use.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a personal earphone assembly which is easy and inexpensive to manufacture, yet durable and likely to provide a long service life.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a personal earphone assembly which is able to mate securely with nearly any pair of eyeglasses or sunglasses, but which does not require glasses or any other support device such as a visor or goggles for effective use.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a personal earphone assembly which will not interfere with a hat or helmet, or make the use of such items uncomfortable to a user.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a personal earphone assembly which is able to be secured to and supported by eyeglasses, but which mates securely with the user""s ear canal opening.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a personal earphone assembly which employs bud-type speakers which mate with the ear canal opening, but which does not include wires which hang freely and present a risk of being snagged.
Still further objects of the inventive personal earphone assembly disclosed herein will be apparent from the drawings and following detailed description thereof.